Blog użytkownika:Darcia123/Miłosny Snoggletog
Akcja dzieje się po JWS2 * Pisane z perspektywy Czkawki. -Troszkę w prawo, nie w lewo, nie, nie, nie jednak w… -pomagałem Pyskaczowi w zawieszeniu tarczy. -Zdecyduj się! –krzyknął zły. Już miałem się wypowiedzieć gdy nad moją głową przeleciał ogromny kolec i przybił tarczę do ogromnej choinki na środku placu głównego. -Co jest?! –wykrzyczałem odwracając się. Przede mną stała piękna niebieskooka blondynka. Widocznie było jej zimno bo jej policzki przybrały różowego odcienia. -Pyskacz tak jest idealnie. Możesz iść do domu. –powiedziała do kowala i spojrzała na mnie wymownie. -Co? –zdziwiłem się. -Jesteś ja Stoick, chcesz aby wszystko było dopięte na ostatni guzik. –powiedziała podchodząc bliżej mnie. -To pierwsze święta gdy na Berk jest moja mama, więc chciałbym aby było idealnie. -I będzie idealnie. –powiedziała dotykając delikatnie mojej dłoni. –Tylko musisz w to uwierzyć. -Dziękuję. –odpowiedziałem jej z uśmiechem i pociągnąłem w stronę Szczerbatka. -Hej dokąd idziemy? –zapytała ze śmiechem gdyż prawie się nie wywaliliśmy. -Zobaczysz. –odparłem i wzlecieliśmy w chmury. -Ostatnio zrobiłeś się bardzo tajemniczy. –po pewnym czasie powiedziała Astrid. -Naprawdę? –zdziwiło mnie to co powiedziała. -Tak. Coraz więcej czasu spędzasz sam. –odparła smutna. Nic się nie odezwałem tylko leciałem dalej. Astrid gdy tylko zorientowała się, że nie mam zamiary wypowiadać się na temat mojej zmiany poluźniła uścisk na mojej klatce piersiowej i trzymała się Szczerbola. Wylądowaliśmy w Smoczym Sanktuarium. Zszedłem z Mordki i pomogłem zejść Astrid jednak gdy stanęła już na ziemi odsunęła się ode mnie i udała się w głąb jaskini. -Wszystko w porządku? –zapytałem idąc za nią. -Tak. –odpowiedziała mi obojętnie. -Jednak ja widzę, że nie. –zatrzymałem ją i spojrzałem w oczy. -Zastanawia mnie czemu chcesz wszystko robić sam. –przyznała mi zła. -Nie rozumiem. –chciałem się wymigać od odpowiedzi jednak to nie Pyskacz czy moja mama żeby tak łatwo odpuścili. Ona jest inna jest uparta. -Wiesz o czym mówię. -Astrid będę szczery, ale nie złość się na mnie. -No słucham. Co masz mi takiego do powiedzenia? –zapytała krzyżując ręce na piersi. -No wiesz bo ja… -zaciąłem się, no zaciąłem się, przecież nie mogę powiedzieć jej prawdy. –Mam dużo rzeczy do zrobienia. -A czy nie potrzebowałbyś pomocy w tych „rzeczach? –zapytała ciekawska tego co powiem. -Nie, raczej nie. –odparłem cofając się do tyłu gdy tylko blondynka zaczęła się do mnie zbliżać. Nagle poczułem jak grunt osuwa mi się spod nóg i odruchowo złapałem Astrid za koszulkę. Wpadliśmy razem do lodowatej wody. -Czkawka!!! –wrzasnęła cała mokra dziewczyna obok mnie. -Nie jest trochę za zimno na kąpiel? –zapytała z wyczuwalną w głosie ironią spoglądając na nas z politowaniem. Nim się obejrzałem Astrid stała już na brzegu i trzęsła się z zimna. -Jesteś kretynem! Przecież jak tylko wylecimy to zamarzniemy! –ooo Astrid jest zła, lepiej jej teraz nie wchodzić w drogę. -Przepraszam cię. –odpowiedziałem wychodząc z wody i przytulając ją mocno. -Nie Czkawka jesteś cały mokry!!! –krzyczała ze śmiechem i próbowała mi się wyrwać. Czekaliśmy tak sami, bo moja mama stwierdziła, że nie ma zamiaru nam przeszkadzać. Już dawno było po pół nocy, więc Astrid była ledwo świadoma. Siedziałem tak patrząc na ognisko i zastanawiając się jak rano zdołamy stąd wylecieć skoro zrobiła się ogromna zamieć. Niespodziewanie poczułem jak moja dziewczyna powoli, coraz mocniej zaczyna przylegać do mojego ciała. Astrid? –zapytałem cicho, jednak gdy nie uzyskałem odpowiedzi i usłyszałem jej wolny oddech przytuliłem się do niej. –Dobranoc. –wyszeptałem jej we włosy. Nie mogłem spać całą noc. Astrid spała jak malutkie dziecko i to dosłownie bo gdy chciałem odejść na chwilę i wyjść z jaskini to przyległa jeszcze bliżej mnie nie dając możliwości na poruszenie się. Rano Astrid zaczęła się powoli budzić. -Witam panienkę. –przywitałem ją z szerokim uśmiechem. -Nie spałeś? –zapytała odsuwając się ode mnie -Skąd??? Zresztą nie ważne. Tak, nie spałem. –przyznałem jej racje, choć zastanawia mnie czemu tylko ona potrafi to zauważyć. Zawsze wie kiedy jestem niewyspany, zły, albo jeśli coś leży mi na wątrobie. -Dasz radę lecieć? –zapytała wyrywając mnie z zamyśleń. -Tak. –odpowiedziałem wsiadając chwiejnie na Szczerbatka. -Jasne. –mruknęła jakby do siebie i usiadła przede mną. –Ja prowadzę, a ty siedzisz cicho i nie komentujesz. -Oczywiście wodzu… -burknąłem zły. Czy ona zawsze musi mieć nade mną przewagę szczególnie w gatce? Lecieliśmy przez parę dobrych minut gdy nie wytrzymałem i przytuliłem ją od tyłu. -Coś się stało? –zapytała speszona. -Nie, a właściwie tak. Chcę cię przeprosić, że jestem taki nieobecny, ale zrozum, że to co teraz robię jest dla mnie ważne i muszę to zrobić sam. –wyszeptałem jej do ucha -Rozumiem. –wyznała. Nie spodziewałem się tego po n iej, zawsze starał się przekonać mnie do swoich racji jednak tym razem odpuściła. -Obiecuję ci, że niebawem się dowiesz o co mi chodzi. -Mam nadzieje. –mruknęła i przyśpieszyła lot. Minęły już dwa dni. To właśnie dziś jest najukochańsze święto Astrid, Snoggletog. Jednak miałem dziś zamiar zrobić coś co będzie wielkim krokiem w kierunku nowego życia na Berk. Mam już dość samotnego rządzenia osadą. Chcę mieć przy sobie kogoś komu będę mógł się zwierzyć z moich problemów i kogoś komu będę mógł bezgranicznie zaufać. Mam taką osobę przy mnie jednak wolę aby była jeszcze bliżej mnie. Tak, dobrze myślicie chodzi o Astrid. Jesteśmy razem już bardzo długi czas jednak ja cały czas mam wrażenie, że nie jesteśmy dokładnie taką parą jak inne, raczej nasze relacje opierają się na silnej przyjaźni. Jednak ja mam zamiar to zmienić. -Dziś też nie spałeś? –zapytała wścibsko Astrid zachodząc mnie od tyłu. -Może… -odpowiedziałem niepewnie widząc jej minę. -Kiedy będziesz spać całą noc??? –zapytała ciekawa podchodząc jeszcze bliżej mnie. -Mam nadzieję, że niedługo. -Czkawka… -zaczęła, ale jej przerwałem. -Mamy dużo rzeczy do zrobienia przed ucztą w twierdzy. –powiedziałem i odszedłem jak najdalej niej. Cały dzień zajmowałem się przygotowaniami do uczty, a gdy tylko się tam pojawiłem to spostrzegłam, że nigdzie nie ma Astrid. Zaniepokojony ruszyłem do jej domu, by parę minut później znaleźć ją siedzącą w pokoju. -Czemu nie jesteś w twierdzy? –zapytałem siadając obok niej na łóżku. -Nie mam ochoty jakoś się tam znajdować. –wzruszyła ramionami. -To może pójdziemy się przejść? –zapytałem niepewien. -Jak chcesz. Wziąłem ją za rękę i pociągnąłem w stronę drzwi. Muszę przyznać, że była bardzo zdziwiona moim zachowaniem, ale nie protestowała. Poszliśmy nad Krucze Urwisko i usiedliśmy na ogromnym kamieniu. Był dość duży, więc musiałem podsadzić Astrid, aby się na niego wdrapała, a sam podskoczyłem siadając jednocześnie obok mojej dziewczyny. -Wiec co chciałeś? –zapytała nawet na mnie nie patrząc. -Porozmawiać i przeprosić. –wyznałem szeptem prawie, że nie słyszalnym dla ludzkiego ucha jednak Astrid miała bardzo dobrze wyćwiczony słuch. -Niby za co? -Przepraszam, że nie chciałem cię ze sobą zabierać jednak nie miałem na tyle odwagi by spojrzeć ci w oczy i rzec, że wszystko jest w porządku. Myliłem się sądząc, że uda mi się to przed tobą ukryć jednak starałem się to uczynić z całych sił. Bałem się twojej reakcji na to co mam ci do powiedzenia, więc wolałem nie wtrącać się w inne sprawy i zająłem się wioską. –wypowiedziane w jej stronę słowa sprawiły, że ulżyło mi na sercu jednak wciąż czułem strach przed odpowiedzią na moje najważniejsze pytanie. -Jeśli dobrze zrozumiałam to jeszcze nie wszystko co chcesz mi powiedzieć. –wypowiedziała spokojnie lecz z nutką zniecierpliwienia w głosie, tak anielskim, że nie potrafiłem się mu oprzeć. -Tak. –wyznałem zeskakując ze skały, a ona podążył za mną. -Więc… Westchnąłem ciężko i wyjąłem małe pudełeczko z małe kieszeni w moim kombinezonie. Otworzyłem je i przed jeszcze ni świadomą do końca Astrid uklęknąłem. -Wiem, że możesz się teraz nie zgodzić jednak chciałbym abyśmy byli szczęśliwi. Dlatego czy nie chciałabyś zostać moją żoną? –przepuściłem słowa cisnące mi się na usta już od jakiegoś czasu. Widziałem, że w oczach mojej blondynki pojawiły się malutkie łzy, których nawet nie próbowała ukrywać. Kazała mi wstać, więc to uczyniłem. Załamałem się tym bo liczyłem, że się zgodzi jednak ona gdy tylko wstałem złapała mnie mocno za włosy przyciągnęła do siebie całując namiętnie w usta. Dodając jeszcze tylko jedno najważniejsze słowo „tak”. Założyłem jej pierścionek na palec i przytuliłem do siebie z całych sił. Chciałem dać jej najwspanialszy prezent na świecie jednak to ona mnie nim obdarowała mówiąc to jedno słowo. Ruszyliśmy do twierdzy szczęśliwy faktem naszych zaręczyn. W środku wszyscy byli już mocno pijani i śmiali się jak opętani. Tylko moja mama, która stroniła od alkoholu pozostała trzeźwa. Weszliśmy niezauważeni i zaczęliśmy bawić się z innymi, nie wspominając nawet słówkiem o tym co się wydarzyło. Muszę to powiedzieć, że te święta były najlepsze na świecie mimo braku mojego ojca. 300px Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Konkursowe Kategoria:Zakończone